darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Peteparker
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Master Gump Please read: This before you do something like this. This sort of thing has happened in the past and while the edits are made in good faith it is irritating to see helpers avoiding policy, especially when you get no response after you asked them about it. I kindly request that you edit further tests on the main page here and then discuss them with or another administrator instead of editing a protected page without discussing it first, we might not be the biggest wiki but we do have our policies, please respect those policies. Thanks in advance and have a good one. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *Perhaps some effort should be made on the part of the Helpers to discern the policies of the various wikis before they edit on them. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 15:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the reply, and thanks for sending Gonk a message about this, you do realize you left it on his 'user page' instead of his talk page. ;) anyway I'm glad we got to clear the air. have a nice day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *PS, before I forget the most important thing about this, your change made the right box go all the way down for FireFox users so I think a little tweaking is sstil in order. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:55, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Column stuff Thanks, looks good. I'll switch it over now. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 19:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC)